Love Lost and Found
by Russa4885
Summary: Naruto has been through many relationships that have failed... but what's this strange letter and who is "Raven"?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in my favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku, but today I'm in the farthest corner, hidden from sight. I had just broken up with Neji, my most recent boyfriend, or more like he broke up with me 'cause he fell in love with my other ex, Gaara.

Today, I thought of all my past relationships and how all my ex's ended up together. My first relationship was with Sakura, but it didn't last long because she was still stuck in chasing after Sasuke. The second person I dated was Gaara, but that didn't work out 'cause we lived in different villages and had different opinions about how to keep the relationship going. Then I decided to try dating another girl, Ino, but that lasted only five months because she and Sakura discovered each other. My latest relationship was with Neji. Now Neji and I had dated for a solid eight months, but as soon as he met Gaara our relationship went downhill.

At first it was the small things, having to work late or missing a scheduled date. One day I spotted Neji with Gaara when he was supposed to be working and decided to confront him about it. Of course, when he broke up with me I smiled and accepted it pleasantly, but as soon as I was home I cried my eyes out. The next day, or present day, I went to Ichiraku in hopes that ramen would lift my spirits.

How wrong I was.

Having thought through all of my relationships and how they all ended with my ex's together, I decided that I would have to be alone for the rest of my life for no one loved me the way I wished to be loved. To lessen the blow of such thoughts, I slowly chowed away on bowl after bowl of ramen, changing the flavors up now and then.

Six A.M. is when this blessed ramen shop opened and I entered at that time, only to sit here and watch people come and go. At eight P.M. I left Ichiraku, an hour before the shop closed, and headed towards the training field. The goal on mind was to erase any thoughts of love or my past relationships by working my body to the extremes of its limits.

Upon arrival at the training grounds, I stripped off my shirt and jacket. I then wrapped my hands to keep them from getting too damaged in the training to come. The only area I really had any work to do in was taijutsu, and I would be working on that till it was perfect.

My body was only thoroughly exhausted when the sun had risen into the sky marking a time around noon. Deciding it was enough; I grabbed all my stuff and headed home my training making sure my mind was too tired to think along with my body.

I had only just finished my shower when a knock came on my door. When I opened it, towel hanging loosely on my hips, I found Konohamaru standing there.

"Lady Tsunade says that she needs team seven for a quick mission."

"Alright, tell her I'll be there soon." I said with an affirmative nod.

"Got it, boss!" Konohamaru shouted as his spiky brown head bobbed off back towards the Hokage Tower.

With reluctance, I went and got dressed for a mission, but all my regular clothes where dirty; which meant I had to wear black instead of my preferred orange jump suit. The shirt was formfitting, along with the pants, but flexible enough to allow easy movement on missions. With my headband and weapons pouch in place, I headed out towards Hokage Tower.

Upon entering Tsunade's office, I expected to get stares, but to have Sasuke's attention on my sent shivers down my spine that I couldn't explain. I coughed, "Soooo… what's this important mission, Baa-chan?"

It took a few seconds, but finally everyone shook off their shock. "BRAT!" Tsunade yelled. "How many times have I had to tell you not to call me that?" Tsunade placed her hands on her desk and breathed slowly. "Your mission is to escort a high ranking official back to his house. I will only take about a week, any longer and I will want a report from you guys. The details are in this scroll," she handed the aforementioned scroll to Kakashi, "now, dismissed."

"Dobe." Sasuke called to me. It was only when I turned to look at him did it seem like he was going to continue. "When did you get such… clothes?"

"Sometimes a change in clothing helps one blend in, but I got these a while ago, just haven't felt like wearing them." I replied with nonchalant shrug.

"Hn…." Was his only reply, but his eyes seemed to be far off in thought.

Brushing it off as nothing I said, "See ya in a while Teme!" , and went off to my apartment in order to pack for the upcoming trip.

Upon reaching my apartment, there was a letter taped to my door. This made me pause and look around to see if anyone was there. I pulled the letter carefully off the door and slowly entered my apartment making sure that no one else was there by checking for any chakra signatures.

Realizing that no one else was with me in my apartment, I went to sit on my couch and analyze the letter. On the front was a neat scrawl of my name, and on the back was a sticker of a raven sealing the letter up. I carefully pulled the sticker off, making sure to leave it whole, and then pushed open the lip of the envelope. I pulled out the letter inside and unfolded it.

Naruto,

I've been watching you for a while now, since we first met to be exact. I've wanted to talk to you, but the time never arrived. Now, though, I decided to write you in hopes of getting a response.

Your outfit today amazed me and drew all of the air out of my lungs. I wish you would wear something like that all the time, but then I would be jealous of all the people who got to see you like that. That jumpsuit you usually wear has done no justice for the body you have.

I love your determination to reach your goals, no matter how far the reach may be. I also love your sense of humor, though I can't laugh with you out loud, I do laugh with you.

I really do like you, but I do not wish for you to know who I am at this time due to some circumstances that have come to me. I wish you luck on your upcoming mission, and I pray that you come home safe.

Sincerely,

YOUR RAVEN

While reading the letter, I felt my face heat up and a spark start in my stomach.

_'To think that someone has liked me for so long, but never confessed…. Maybe all my other relationships made the person nervous to approach me.'_

Such a thought shocked me since I decided that it would be good to stay single, but at the same time this letter made it seem possible that I could love again due to how much this person loved me.

With a smile on my face and positive thoughts running through my head, I went to finish my packing for my mission. Before I left, I put the letter into my safe box, under my floor boards, under my bed. Now, the only thing left to do was to go to Ichiraku one more time and say goodbye to the old man.

Thoughts of who could have sent the letter and why they decided to contact me just now filled my head on the way to the shop and while I was eating my ramen.

At the gate, I realized I was the first one there and that no one else would be here for about thirty more minutes. I took a seat near the guard station and kept replaying what the letter said in my head. At some point someone had shown up for the snapping of fingers in front of my face brought me from my distracting thoughts.

"…to Naruto! You there Naruto? Come on space cadet, Wake up!" I heard Sakura yelling at me as I shook my head to clear it.

I smiled up at her. "Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

She just analyzed me quietly for a bit. "Your odd silence, early appearance, and oddly out of sorts character." The pink haired girl replied while Sasuke seemed to be ignoring what was going, like usual.

I kept smiling, but now I wanted to be mischievous. "AWWWW… thanks, Sakura, it's nice to know you care!"

This earned me a smack on the head, but it was so worth it to get off the topic of my odd behavior which would lead to the mysterious letter I had received.

"Anyways, we will be leaving as soon as…"

Kakashi's arrival cut off Sakura's explanation. "Yo! Sorry, a dolphin required my assistance with…"

"Let's go." Sasuke said, turning to leave without waiting for Kakashi's explanation of why he was late.

I followed Sasuke while Sakura followed after me leaving Kakashi to follow last. One thing I knew for sure as I left through the gate was that I couldn't wait to return and get another letter from the mysterious person who claimed to love me since they first met me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I have been busy, but i hope you enjoy this new chapter**_

We had been on this mission for only two days, but we were getting close to our destination. It was around noon and we were stopping for a quick lunch break.

Sasuke sat across from me in the hidden area we stopped in, while Sakura and Kakashi sat across from each other. Our seating arrangement created a safety area around our client.

So far there had been no problems on our mission, but to think of it or say it would curse us.

After we had finished lunch and were packing up, Sasuke excused himself so that he could go to the bathroom. The raven had been doing that the past few days, and it was odd to me due to the fact that he usually didn't have to go to the bathroom that frequently during any of our other missions. _'Is he sick? Or is there something we should be aware of going on with him?'_ I wondered. I didn't want to question his actions though due to the fear of what his answer may bring, if any answer at all.

As we traveled for the rest of the day, he stayed in his position while seeming to be deep in thought. Around four pm, we arrived at the target village and agreed to stay for the night and part of the next day so that we could rest up and restock necessities before heading back to Konoha.

When I woke the next morning, there was another letter for me in my bag connected to my ramen cup for that morning. Such an appearance of it concerned me that someone was able to get it into my bag at some point without me or anyone else noticing.

Now I wasn't sure how to take the letter randomly showing up, but I knew I wouldn't tell anyone about it unless it became a problem. Also, it seemed like the person was stalking me due to how the letters showed up and how the person knew where I was at. Now, just to check out and see if my assumption about it being the same person was correct, I turned over the envelope and found the same raven sticker on the back.

I did a quick glance around the room before attempting to open the letter to make sure I was alone. I carefully pealed off the raven sticker and opened the envelope to get the letter out. This made me excited about what the person had to say now that they couldn't wait until my return to the village to say.

Naruto,

I am running out of time to talk to you.

I know I don't talk much, but I wish I could talk to you all day. I would like to listen to your sweet voice as you talk on continuously about nothing and everything. Watching you talk on, laugh with others compared to trying to talk to me makes me regret not responding to you and how poorly I have treated you, but I must keep up appearances around the others for now due to an up coming mission I must go on.

I will continue to listen to your heavenly voice from the side lines, but one day I hope that voice will converse with me in a long conversation. It aggravates me to think of all those horrible and ungrateful people who you have dated in the past. It takes all the self-control I have to keep from bashing their heads in for hurting you the way they did.

Your Raven

My face had heated up while reading this letter, especially at the part about my voice. The part talking about how this person wanted to bash the head in of those who had previously hurt me made me giggle a bit. I may not know who it's from, but this person made my day better and I wished I could know who it was. Such things also showed me how much this person liked me and how long they had been following me.

I carefully folded the letter back into the envelope and put it in my bag where I knew it wouldn't get damaged on the way home. I then got ready to leave, making sure I had everything packed, and grabbed my cup of ramen to make for breakfast.

Sasuke had not been in the room since I had woken and none of his stuff was present making me wonder if the rest of my team had left without me. I threw my bag over my shoulder on my way out and went to make sure everyone was still here.

It turned out they were in the kitchen eating and talking, well Kakashi and Sakura were talking while Sasuke was slowly eating his breakfast deep in thought about something.

Sitting in my apartment, having returned quickly and safely from the mission, I decided that I should attempt to write this Raven person back. I grabbed a rarely used pen and a nice clean, unbent sheet of paper and sat down on my couch to write.

Raven,

I love the letters you write to me, but why are you not willing to talk to me? Is it something I did that made you so unwilling to contact me upfront?

I wish to get to know you better since it seems that you know me quite a bit. Meet me at the training fields if you can, if I'm not there, then I'll either be at my apartment or at Ichiraku.

Hope to see you soon!

Naruto U.

If this person was going to use animals, then I figured I should too. I dig around my living room for an envelope then carefully fold the letter and put it inside. _'Wait, I should have some fox stickers around here somewhere…. Now where did I leave them?'_ I thought, remembering the time that Kakashi had given me those stickers as a present for my birthday.

After tearing apart my whole apartment in search of the stickers, I found them in a box in my closet put on a shelf marked random. I put a sticker on the back of the envelope to seal it the stuck the letter to my door in hopes that the one that has been leaving me letters would find it. After that, I headed off to the training fields to work on some taijutsu then go to Ichiraku to talk to the old man and his daughter.

I was slightly depressed that the person hadn't shown up, but when I was getting ready to enter my apartment I noticed another letter with my name on it. Excited, I took the letter off my door then went inside quickly shucking off my shoes and jacket so that I could sit on my couch and read the letter.

Naruto,

I'm glad to have found your letter! I had to go home and write back right away.

I'm sad to inform you that I have to go on a long mission that will take a few years to complete, however I hope that you wait for me to return. Tsunade has set up a mission for you that should take the same amount of time as my own. Upon our return I shall reveal myself to you.

By the time you begin to read this I will have already left for my new mission. Whatever stories you hear, please realize that they are set up to make it look like I left and became a trader to Konoha. You will be the only one to know the truth that I will be away on a mission. Go and see Tsunade tomorrow for your mission and I hope that you will return safe and sound.

Never forget that I love you,

Your Raven

I felt light headed and a bit dizzy when I had finished reading this letter. _'It can't be real! There's no way that this person is leaving so soon! Why couldn't the Raven just tell me who he or she was? Ugh….' _Thoughts like this kept filling up my head. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was the urgent banging on my door.

I opened the door only to find a spastic Sakura explaining to me that Sasuke had left the village and gone to Orochimaru. At this news, my mind blanked. With my mind now back in motion I left with Sakura to go consult the Hokage about what was going on while thoughts of how Sasuke's leaving coincided with the latest letter I had received.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I have been so busy! I had two papers to write and then I just had to go and get sick. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is so short!_**__

It has been three years since that fateful day when I learned that Sasuke had left Konoha to go to Orochimaru, but it had also been three years since I had last received a letter from that mysterious person. I do believe that it was Sasuke who had written those letters, however if he was the one why hadn't his pompous ass just showed up and confessed to me face to face?

I still remember that day like it was just yesterday…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had rushed behind Sakura all the way to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade seemed to have a troubled and stressed look on her face. Once what was left of team seven had appeared, Tsunade sighed and moved some papers around on her desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha has abandoned this village and will be marked as a missing ninja. You guys will be sent to him to give him one last chance to come back before we officially mark him as a missing ninja and have him killed on sight when spotted."

Before Tsunade had finished telling us everything, I had booked it and made to go find Sasuke on my own. I wanted to make sure it really was him who had been sending me the letters.

After the battle with him though and his cruel words I was convinced that it had not been him who had sent the letters…at least for the time I was in the hospital recovering. When I got home and reread the last letter I had received a glimmer of hope that it had been him and that he had been acting for his mission filled my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was coming up on the gates to Konoha and couldn't wait to see if Sasuke's mission had been finished yet or if he was still gone. I also couldn't wait to see how everything and everyone had changed while I was gone.

While I was thinking of these things the pervy sage and I had passed the gates and he had disappeared. _'He probably went to go do more research…'_ I thought and sighed due to the numerous times I had lost him while we were gone due to similar reasons.

Spotting a tall poll nearby, I decided to climb up it and see all of the Konoha I had missed at once. While up there I saw that Tsunade Baa-Chan's face had been added to the mountain and that everything else had stayed the same since I had left. From there I decided to walk down the streets of Konoha on my way to the Hokage Tower just to see if I could spot anyone I knew on the way.

On the way I ran into Konohamaru and his crew. We talked for a bit before Sakura showed up. That was when Konohamaru decided to show me his sexy jutsu and how it has improved. Of course Sakura flipped out when I was going to show them a new technique, but Konohamaru and Udon quickly saved me by doing a sexy jutsu of Sasuke and Sai. Such a thing angered me for Sasuke was supposed to be in love with me. _'Now I'm starting to sound like his many fan girls'_ I thought with a huff. I quickly recovered from that and ran off with Konohamaru and Udon in tow to get away before we could be beaten down by Sakura, once she recovered of course.

Once I was sure I lost her I decided my best decision was to go see Tsunade before I got into any more trouble. Concealing my chakra, I knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for her to answer. Once inside I was greeted with a sober and excited Tsunade.

We had talked for a while before she told me that there was a gift for me at my apartment. I had asked her if Sasuke had returned but she wouldn't answer and just kept insisting that I go to my apartment and be happy with the gift that was waiting there.

_'Why was she so insistent that I go to my apartment? What kind of gift could be there that would make her shove me out of her office with a big mischievous grin on her face?'_ I sighed but continued walking to my old apartment anyways, still curious if Sasuke had returned. When I got to my apartment I inserted my key into the lock and walked in, taking off my shoes at the door and putting them away on the shoe stand there.

_'Wait a minute…since when did I have a shoe rack?'_ I looked around the entire apartment to find it completely redecorated and in better condition than when I left it. _'What the heck? Did I walk into the wrong apartment?'_ I went back out the door and confirmed that it was the right apartment before stepping back in only to see the one person who I had least expected to see in my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long i got really busy and then had writers block! if you have any suggestions or whatever let me know by reviewing my story 'cause i do read and appreciate them XP Have a good week ^.^**

* * *

><p>There, standing nonchalantly in my apartment, MINE, was none other than someone I had last seen several years ago and his face seemed shocked to see me. Though, as I remember it, he never really had any emotions on his face and was usually awkward, he stood there with a face of confusion and shock. His face then turned into one of recognition and finally he spoke to me.<p>

"I had wandered why he left a letter for me to give to someone who would enter this apartment and now I know why." The dark eyed, raven haired man said. "The letter in which you need to read is on the kitchen table, now if you excuse me I'm late for meeting someone."

As he prepared to go around me and walk out of my apartment, I grabbed his arm determined to get some answers.

"Who is this 'he' you are talking about that left me a letter? And why the hell is MY apartment completely changed from before I left? And why in the world are you in my apartment without my permission Sai?" I asked quickly in an aggravated voice.

He looked at me for a moment without saying anything, but he then made me more angered by his answer. "As I said before, there is a letter in the kitchen for you, now I'm leaving."

With that he pulled his arm out of my hand and walked out of my apartment, shutting the door behind himself. I stormed into the kitchen and looked around for the letter he had mentioned. I found said letter on the kitchen table and it had the same neat scrawl as the letters from three years ago. My anger slowly vanished and excitement took over due to the fact that the one who had written those lovely letters to me years ago had once again written to me.

Grasping the letter in my hand I walked into the living room and sat down on the new, comfy black leather sofa and opened the letter.

Naruto,

It has been a while since I have last seen you and I heard that your training with Jiraiya went well. I hope that you won't be too mad that I let someone into our apartment; he needed to help me take care of a few things that I had forgotten about. I am currently gone on a mission, but will be back in time for dinner, and yes we can have ramen. I can't wait to see you again after so long! I want to hear your voice, see your beautiful eyes, and your sunshiny blonde hair. Don't be surprised if I return early.

Sincerely,

Your Raven

I sat there for a while, blushing but then something donned on me. _'Who said this person can move into my apartment, change it up and then call it ours as if it were nothing? As if I didn't have enough to worry about, now this random person who has only written me letters and whom I have never met has forced his way into my living space and claimed it as his!_

I fumed for a little while, but then let go of all my anger due to the fact that if this person was as nice in real life as he was in my letters, then it wouldn't be so bad._ And if the person writing the letters really is Sasuke, then… well I guess I will have to wait and see what will happen._ The next thing that popped into my head was going to take a shower and then getting some rest from my long trip back. I would go visiting later tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I woke up, not knowing where I was. After a while my brain finally woke up enough to register that I was in the new king sized bed in my remodeled apartment. Yawning, I got out of bed and went to get dressed so that I could go out visiting.<p>

As soon as I left the bedroom, I noticed someone standing in the hall just taking off his shoes. My slow and still somewhat groggy brain didn't catch on so I just said "Welcome back Sasuke," and continued into the bathroom to wash my face. Once I had finished washing my face, my brain finally fully started to function and I ran out into the entrance hall only to see him still standing there, but closer to the bathroom door than before.

My eyes grew big and my mouth dropped open. After a while I finally found my voice and the only thing I could do was shout "SASUKE!" and glomp him.

We hit the floor, Sasuke under me giving off a huff of pain. "Naruto, it's good to see you too, now would you mind getting off of me so that I can shower and change?"

It was only then that I realized that he must have been cleaning up garbage or something due to the stench coming off of him. "Uhh… yeah, sure, sorry about that." I reluctantly got off him and stood up helping him up in the process.

Before I could let go of his hand, Sasuke pulled me into him and gave me a tight hug, which I returned eagerly. "I'll take you out for ramen once I'm done in the shower ok?" He said into my ear.

The sensation of his breath on my ear while he was talking left me speechless and I could only nod in response. He kissed my forehead then went to grab some clothes and get into the shower.

While I was waiting for him, I decided to explore the apartment and find out if anything else had changed. In the kitchen I found actual dishes, not the paper and plastic stuff I usually had, and enough food to last a long while. In the living room, I noticed that the coffee table had drawers and inside those drawers were books, which I just closed the drawer on not even reading the titles.

Before I could go to explore the bedroom more so than what I had already due to my clothes actually being put up, Sasuke came out of the bathroom. He gave me a questioning look as to what I was doing, I have to admit that I did make a lot of noise while exploring.

"You do realize it's going to take me forever to get used to the changes you made around here right?" I asked while trying to remember where everything was that I had seen already and curious as to what else was hidden in the apartment.

The raven haired man gave a small chuckle and then said "You ready to go out, dobe?"

"Yeah, I'm…. Hey! Bastard, don't call me a dobe!"

He continued to smirk while we left the apartment and went to the Ichiraku ramen shop, and I continued to yell at him the whole way there the reasons as to why he shouldn't call me a dobe.


	5. Chapter 5

While we were out to eat there was no disturbances made by my old friends whom I haven't seen in a while. Sasuke treated me to ramen at Ichiraku and I got to talk to the old man and his daughter again. On the way back to the apartment a thought popped into my head. _'Are we going to be sharing the same bed? I bet it would be nice to snuggle but we just got to see each other after such a long time and it would be awkward to be sleeping together after a first day…'_

Before I knew it we were back at the apartment taking off our shoes when Sasuke paused in the hall way, his face glazed over in thought. "Naruto, I'll sleep on the couch pull out bed tonight and you can have the regular bed. We only just went on our first date…"

I cut him off by hugging him from behind. "It's fine to snuggle, isn't it?"

His face looked as shocked as I felt. _'Did I really just say that…?'_

Suddenly he smiled a gentle smile that I had never seen before and said "Alright, we can share the bed tonight. I'll help you find your night clothes so that you don't destroy the room." The raven had a smirk on his face as he left.

I smiled, but then it donned on me as to what he just implied. "Sasuke, you're such a bastard!" I shouted and then did a speed walk into the bedroom only to catch a nose bleed worthy sight.

Sasuke had his pajama pants on, which rode low on his hips, and was just about to put on a wife beater over a nicely defined chest and stomach.

"Like what you see dobe?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, yes I… Hey! Quit calling me dobe!" I replied aggravated but fully pulled out of my staring trance. Looking over at the bed to hide my heated face I spotted my pajamas set out. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change in order to avoid any more awkward happenings for the night.

As soon as I was done changing I put my clothes in the bathroom hamper and went to lie down on the soft and fluffy bed. I curled up next to the raven and, using his chest as a pillow, fell into a relaxed slumber.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up only to find that there was no Sasuke to be found. <em>'Was it just a dream?'<em> Of course this thought was dismissed when I smelt breakfast. I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen only to find Sasuke in an apron, of course a black on with the Uchiha symbol on it, just finishing making eggs over easy.

"Morning sunshine." The raven said with a smile on his face.

_'I don't think I have ever seen him smile this much and did he just call me sunshine?'_ I thought as I responded "Morning 'Suke." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat down at the table. Soon there was a plate of food in front of me and I was chowing down like it would run away. Once I was done eating I looked up to see Sasuke had been watching me while munching on an apple.

"Is that the only thing you're going to eat teme?" I ask curiously.

"Hn…I don't usually eat breakfast. If your done go take a shower and get ready for the day. There must be some anxious people waiting for your company by now." Sasuke replied, sounding a bit reluctant.

"Ok!" I complied cheerily by smiling and putting my dish in the sink to be washed. Before I went to get showered, however, I stopped and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. I then rushed upstairs to shower and change not waiting to see his reaction.

Once I was ready to go Sasuke grabbed my hand and held it the whole time we were visiting all my old friends in the village. Though having my hand held was embarrassing, I enjoyed having a reassurance that he was really there with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So shall i continue to drag this out or get to the lemon portion? Let me know what you think by review and sorry im busy with college and graduation for HS stuff lol thanks for being patient though<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Once we had finished visiting and catching up with everyone I had wanted to visit, we had returned to _our_ apartment and snuggled. It was a very eventful and tiring day, but that wasn't the end of the day in any way, shape or form. A messenger was sent to Sasuke with a scroll and so he had to report to Tsunade. I had a bad feeling about what was going to come, but I kept my hopes up while my heart felt as though it was being dragged into a dark hole.

* * *

><p>The feeling I had the day before was right for when I woke up there was no arm over my waist and no warm body to snuggle up to as there had been when I had fallen asleep. A note with a red rose was left on the pillow next to me. I refused to move, I only stared at it understanding only one thing; Sasuke had left me… again…. the same way he had before. Just a note to keep me company, no spoken words to hang onto. A piece of paper so easily ruined, and that's all the bastard had left me!<p>

My eyes blurred with unshed tears as I felt anger wash over me. My heart was being pulled further into that dark hole that it had been hanging over, just a thin string keeping it there. How long would that one string last before it snapped?

* * *

><p>It had been four days eight hours and forty-five minutes since I had woken up to that note. I have gotten maybe five hours of sleep and have continued on with my daily activities as best I could. Today was different for some reason, I don't know what made me choose to stay inside all day, but I did. I can't remember if I have eaten at all today, but it doesn't matter since I'm not hungry anyways. <em>'I wonder if that flower has wilted yet? Is the note still there, untouched?'<em> Such thoughts have been plaguing my mind since I had never read the note knowing what all he was promising once again and not saying to my face.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door pulled me out of my musings. I looked at the door not saying anything and not moving from my position on the couch. I was sure it would stop soon enough since I don't usually get visitors, however the knocking continued.<p>

"NARUTO!" I heard the voice of my friend Sakura through the door.

Groaning I got up to answer the door. When it swung open the pink haired girl had her hands up both in fists in preparation for what I was sure was going to be an assault on the door had I not gotten up to answer it.

"Why have you been at home all day?" Sakura asked with some serious concern in her voice. "In fact, you have been acting strange for the past few days. What's wrong?"

I grunted in response and moved away from the door way offering her entrance without having to say anything. When she walked in I was sure she would look around and notice the mess I had made with my dirt clothes, dishes and take out ramen materials. I didn't care, just lay back down in the couch and waited for her to find some form of seating.

I heard the door close, finally, and her walking into the living room slowly. "Naruto, why does your and Sasuke's apartment look like this?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Who is this Sasuke you are referring to?"

She didn't reply or move, in fact I watched as her face went pale and a sense of fear grow in her eyes. Apparently she had no more questions about anything, and forgot her main reason for showing up due to her abrupt departure. The front door closed quietly. _'Wait…. There has to be a reason why she came here.' _I sighed, _'Oh well, if it's important she will be back.'_

I spared a glance at the calendar on the wall across from the couch and wondered what todays date would be. I didn't care enough to find out; instead I rolled over to face the back of the couch and try to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke abruptly to what sounded like my front door being kicked in. Quickly grabbing the kunai I had hidden in the cushions of the couch, I swung around ready to face any trespasser.<p>

There, in the entry was a dirty, injured, tired and worried looking Sasuke. Not thinking about anything else, I punched him in anger then clung to him as if my life depended on it.

Before I knew it my body was rocked with sobs and tears were drowning my face in wetness and I heard Sasuke's sweet and gentle voice trying to calm me down. I had to make sure it was real, that the person before me was no falsehood.

I worked quickly kissing down his neck and then back up searching for his lips with mine. I soon found his lips and before I knew what was going on I felt the floor hit my back, but the kiss growing deeper in passion kept me from noticing any pain due to the fall. I felt his hot mouth leave mine and travel down my neck and when he got to the part that was covered by shirt, the raven pulled my shirt to the side and worked the skin at my shoulder surely leaving a mark.

At last he pulled away and sighed while leaning his forehead on my chest. "Naruto… I heard about what happened while I was gone. The Hokage…"

I didn't let him finish as I grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, silencing any future talking. All I wanted right now was proof that my Sasuke was back.

He understood my silent plea as he ripped my shirt off and threw it somewhere. A gasp left me as the cold air of the apartment hit my now bare chest. I felt his mouth suck, nibble and lick its way down to a nipple. Another gasp and moan left my mouth at the treatment my nipple received. He was rolling it with his tongue, nibbling at it and then he suckled it like a baby before moving onto the other nipple to give it the same treatment. I felt a flood of heat incase me as he did this, a fire was building inside me.

He soon moved on down my stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and nips. He stopped just before my bellybutton and dipped his tongue inside, swirling it around. I could feel my breath leave me in anticipation of what was to come. He was soon leading a trail of kisses and nips down my happy trail, then he worked along the line my jeans made. My mind started to fog from pleasure, but before I lost all thought I tugged at his shirt demanding silently that it come off.

When I felt his bare chest touch mine, the pleasure increased with the heat I felt radiating off of him. He kissed me passionately once again making me have to pull away for air and not knowing when he had undone my pants he pulled them off effortlessly along with my boxers. The cold air of the apartment was soon replaced by Sasuke's mouth as he licked, kissed and sucked my manhood. All too soon I lost my mind in pleasure only coming back when a second finger was lodged in side my ass making me uncomfortable and a bit pained.

Sasuke soon had me panting in pleasure again when he found a spot inside me that felt all too good to ignore. What seemed like all too soon to me Sasuke was asking "Can I put it in?" At first I was confused until I felt his dick put slight pressure on my newly sensitized entrance. I nodded my head vigorously in a yes motion.

When he entered me I felt a burning sensation, but that soon left as Sasuke started to torture my nipples and pump my manhood making me forget the pain and move my hips in need. He began to pull out and thrust back in and after changing angles a couple of times he found the spot that made me see stars. After that my night was a blur of pleasure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long to update... i think the lemon sucks but hey its my first one so whatever i'll get better and make it better as i go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i will try to come with the next one soon... im thinking m-preg? XP Thanks to all those who follow my stories and post reviews! I love reading them ^.^ Once again sorry i didnt update for so long!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**To my dear readers,**_

_**I'm sorry to have been taking so long on following through with updates, but I'm going to attempt to get two chapters posted before Christmas (this being one of them). I love the reviews I have been getting and hope to get more. I would like any kind of advice if you think any of my chapters could be better in anyway. I can't remember if I mentioned or not, but this story I had originally written in pen in a note book and then tried to type up. After chapter three, this story took on a life of its own and even I am anxiously waiting to see where my brain leads me. Well, I will cut off my random ranting here and let you all enjoy the story.  
><strong>_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Russa4885  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to a warm body snuggled up close to mine in our bed. <em>'How did we get here?'<em> Shrugging off the thought, I rolled over and put my nose into his chest breathing in his musky scent. I closed my eyes while kissing and licking his chest. I soon heard a groan and my beloved raven woke up.

"Well, isn't this a nice way to wake up." Sasuke said in a teasing and husky tone. "Still feeling a bit frisky, huh?"

"Mmmm… Maybe." I replied as I licked up his neck, kissed his chin then put my lips against his.

Sasuke moved his hands into my hair and deepened the kiss. Our tongues were soon rolling over each other lovingly and our hands tracing each other's body. Right as we were going to go further though, there was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke…." I whined not wanting to get up or him to get up.

"Just ignore it. Whoever it is will go away eventually." He reconnected out lips and rolled us over so that he was on top.

The knocking continued and soon a voice joined it. "If you two don't open this door in five minutes, I'm going to kick it in!"

With a sigh, my raven got up and slid on some shorts he pulled from the dresser. When I whined he leaned over and kissed me saying, "I'll see what she wants and then be right back."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke answered the door, there stood the pink haired ninja he was expecting. "What do you want Sakura? This better be important." He said with a severe glare.<p>

Sakura gulped before saying in a steady tone, "Lady Tsunade wishes to see both you and Naruto immediately."

"Well tell her we will be there as soon as we finish….what we are in the middle of." With that he slammed and locked the door heading back to his blonde fox who was lying in wait.

* * *

><p>While Sasuke was at the door I decided to get myself ready. Grabbing the lube out of the bedside table drawer and a dildo from my dresser. Lying back on the bed I wet three of my fingers with the lube before sticking one of my fingers into my hole. After I adjusted to the one finger I stuck in the second and began to stretch myself as best as possible. I soon added the third finger, only doing a couple of stretches before I couldn't wait any longer.<p>

I took the dildo in my hand and smeared some lube onto it before putting it inside myself. I heard the door slam and decided to turn on the dildo's vibrating function. With the dildo deep inside me vibrating and the footsteps getting closer, I couldn't help but moan and want to touch myself. I decided to start with my nipples. I pinched and rubbed them while moving my ass trying to get more out of the dildo. It was during this that my raven walked back into the room.

I opened my eyes, not realizing when I had closed them, and looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were wide and I could see the bulge in his shorts twitching and growing. This made my need for him worse than what it had been.

"Sasuke, please…I need you." I moaned out as I moved my right hand down my body to move the dildo a bit while my other hand stayed to play with my nipple.

The raven flew over to me and got on top of me quickly, his shorts having been shed at some point. "God, Naruto you have no idea how sexy you look like that." He husked into my ear while replacing my hand with his own. He slowly withdrew the vibrating dildo from inside me turning it off at the same time leaving me unfinished, but not for long as he lined up his dick to my hole.

He pushed in slowly until he filled me completely. "Ah!" I moaned as he hit my g-spot with the head of his dick. "Sasuke…please move!" I moaned out while moving my hips trying to get him to move already.

With a grunt Sasuke slowly pulled out only the thrust back in quickly. He kept up the slow pull out and quick thrust in pace driving me insane. "Faster." I commanded, but he didn't listen keeping to the original pace he set. After a bit more of this torture Sasuke took my penis into his hand and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. I started to feel heat coil in my stomach as I reached my limit.

"Ah! Sasuke!" I cried out as I came and the feeling of Sasuke coming deep inside me drew out my orgasm.

Sasuke rolled onto his side pulling me with him so that his now flaccid cock was still inside me. I rested my head on his chest while trying to catch my breath. After a bit I leaned up and kissed his lips, but a thought passed through my head.

"Hey babe, who was at the door earlier?" I asked putting on an innocent looking face.

"It was Sakura. It seems Tsunade would like us to go to her office this morning." My raven replied with an uncaring face.

"Well then, I guess we should take a shower." With a grin, I pulled myself off of Sasuke's cock and walked to the shower swaying my hips making his cum drip down my thighs. "And to save time," I looked over my shoulder at him in the door way to the bathroom, "we should take a shower together."

With that said, I stepped into the bathroom and started up the shower waiting for Sasuke to make his entrance.

* * *

><p>After a nice relaxing shower together, of course there was some playing done during said shower, we headed off to Tsunade's office. On the way there we held hands and decided to walk instead of taking the quicker way on the roofs, allowing us time to enjoy each other's company. All too soon we arrived at the entrance to the Hokage Tower. We took some stairs up to Tsunade's office door and knocked, waiting for a reply.<p>

"Enter." Came an agitated voice from the other side of the door.

Pushing open the door, Sasuke and I spotted an irritated Hokage who was ruffling through papers on her desk. After hearing the door close, she briefly looked up then back at the papers in front of her.

"Sit." She commanded and then signed what was in front of her before looking up again. "I have heard some things from your friends and I have seen something that has me concerned. I'm not going to waist breath beating around the bush. Naruto, you have to get over your clinginess for Sasuke. Whenever he has a mission it seems as though you go into a recession and are incapable of doing your duty as a ninja in Konoha. As such, I have a few options you must choose from in order to help stop this bad habit of yours. One, you can go to therapy and try to work out your issues there. Two, we can continue on as normal and hope that you grow out of this phase you are in. Three, you and Sasuke can talk it out and try to work out something that will help you stay in proper shape for missions. You two must pick one of those three options by tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

After that long speech and not letting us get a word in edgewise, Tsunade went back to her paper work while Sasuke was looking at me in confusion and concern.

We turned and headed out of the office, down the stairs, towards the exit of the Hokage Tower. As soon as we were out the door Sasuke grabbed my hand and transported us home, his upset attitude evident by the look on his face and the waves of unease rolling off of him. _'I think I may be in trouble….'_ Was the last thought I had before we appeared in the house with Sasuke staring me down with his piercing black eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember to review please! I love to read what you all have to say, even if it is just one word or a whole paragraph! Happy<strong> **Holidays! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm glad to see my followers growing, I always look forward to your support!**_

_**I hope not to let any of you down with this story, so please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm going to try and finish this story before I go back to school because by then I will be working full time and going to school full time and most likely won't have any or much time for this. Keep me up to date on what you think!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>With Sasuke staring at me, I became nervous and looked down not wanting to look him in the eye any longer.<p>

"Naruto, would you like to tell me what Tsunade was talking about when she said that you were incapable of doing missions while I was gone?" My raven said in a curious and worried voice.

Not expecting the tone he had, I looked up to see his eyes filled with so much emotion that I could not separate one from the other. I opened my mouth to speak, but words failed me and I closed my mouth instantly. I looked down at the floor and tried once again to speak. "Well, when you left you only left a note. Of course, I don't know what it said since I didn't open it, but when I woke up without you by my side and just a note on the pillow I felt abandoned. I….I thought you had left me again, but for good this time." Toward the end of my explanation I was shaking and trying to hold back my tears, but I suddenly felt strong warm arms surround me making me unable to hold back the tears any longer.

I soon felt his hand running through my hair and heard my raven saying loving words in a soft voice as he waited for me to calm down. "Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "I think we should take up Tsunade's offer of letting us talk this out and figure out something that will help you stay stable even when I'm gone."

I took a deep breath and then nodded my head against his chest and said in a whisper "Ok…..teme."

My raven gave a sigh of relief and then dragged me into the living room, not letting me out of his arms, to sit on the couch and snuggle. I'm not sure how long we sat there just enjoying each other's presence, but I was happy to stay there for days.

The next thing I was aware of was waking up on the couch, covered by a blanket, to the smell of food. I slowly get up and follow my nose into the kitchen to see Sasuke making some food and Tsunade sitting at the table drinking some coffee. They were both quiet and when I came into the kitchen they both turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously.

Tsunade takes a sip of her coffee before answering. "Sasuke and I were discussing how long it would take to make sure you don't break down again. We agreed that a long holiday from work should help and so I will be sending you two on a vacation to a hot spring bed and bath for a month."

Surprised and excited I looked to Sasuke waiting for him to confirm what Tsunade had just said. When he nodded I smiled big and went to tackle my raven in my excitement. As if expecting me to do that, he caught me in his arms and barely moved an inch from the force of my tackle.

"Well, I least I know you're excited to go, but we have to eat breakfast and prepare to head out by tomorrow. Now, love, go take a seat at the table and I'll get you some food, okay?"

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips before going to take a seat at the table. I noticed that sometime while I was tackling Sasuke and turning around to sit down at the table that Tsunade had left. Soon a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with sausage links was set in front of me and my raven sat across from me with the same food, only less than the pile on my plate.

After breakfast we started to pack and get ready for our vacation trip to the hot spring. While packing, though, Sasuke kicked me out of the room and locked me out for a good two hours. When I was allowed back into the room I noticed a small duffle bag sitting on the floor next to his bag of clothes that wasn't there when I had originally left the room. _'Good thing he doesn't know about the lingerie that I packed for him in my bag as a present heheheh…'_ I thought as Sasuke was telling me to stay out of the duffle near his bag.

* * *

><p>I woke early the next morning ready to head out on our trip; unfortunately I had woken before Sasuke meaning I had to be extra quiet since he is not a morning person. After watching him sleep for a few minutes, I decided to get up and go make breakfast while trying my hand at working Sasuke's stupid coffee maker that seemed to dislike me.<p>

Once in the kitchen I looked through the cabinets, fridge and freezer deciding on what to do about breakfast. After rifling everything three or four times I settled on making French toast, bacon and eggs. Before I even started cooking I had to battle the coffee maker. I stared at it for a bit then went to work on grinding the coffee beans, filling the coffee maker with water, putting the filter in then the ground beans inside the filter. When I closed the lid to the coffee maker, I hesitated on pushing the on button.

Flashes of what had happened to me before when I pushed this button flashed in my head. The coffee maker exploding on me, the coffee overflowing onto the floor, and the coffee maker sparking only to start smoking setting off the fire alarm. Shaking off the memories, I pushed the button to turn on the coffee maker and ran around the door jamb, peeking into the kitchen to see if anything bad happened.

When it seemed like nothing was going to happen and the coffee maker was running like it did when Sasuke started it, I slowly made my way back in the kitchen and got the ingredients out I needed to make the breakfast I had decided on.

* * *

><p>When breakfast was ready and I had yet to hear or see Sasuke up and about, I put together a tray of breakfast with a cup of coffee and carefully made my way to were my raven lay asleep. Once in the room, I put the tray down on the bed side table and leaned over to wake up my grumpy raven.<p>

I kissed his nose and whispered, "Sasuke." I got no response and so I worked on placing light kisses starting from his forehead and working my way down his neck, whispering his name every once in a while. Once I had gotten to his neck, I got a grunt in response to my work. With a smirk I licked the part of his neck that connected to his shoulder then nipped at it. "Sasuke, if you don't wake up I'll rape you." I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Dobe, you can't rape the willing." My raven replied with a smirk while wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me into a loving, deep kiss only to pull back and ask "What smells so good?"

I smiled back at him and released myself from his hold to go retrieve the tray with his breakfast on it. I made sure to keep the tray level as I picked it up and brought it over to Sasuke only to set it over his lap. He looked at the tray then at me, then back at the tray and raised an eye brow at me.

"Is there anything I should know about the coffee maker?" He questioned skeptically.

I blushed and then shouted "NO! I swear, just 'cause I screwed up making coffee a few times you think I would do something wrong now." I crossed my arms and pouted, only to receive a light chuckle from the teme.

"Well then, dobe, congratulations on your first successful pot of coffee." He ruffled my hair and then took a sip of his coffee, humming in appreciation. "Once I finish breakfast and get ready for the day we can head out. In the meantime why don't you go take a shower and get dressed so that we aren't late getting to the hotel, okay?"

I pout trying to figure out how he knew that I had already eaten breakfast, but agreed nonetheless and got up to head to the shower. Once I was in the bathroom I looked in the mirror and noticed that I had some left over egg yolk and syrup on my cheeks from my breakfast. Blushing, I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower relaxing in the hot water that streamed down my body. As I scrubbed away the previous night's activities, I got to thinking about Sasuke's goal to rebuild his clan wondering if there was some way in which I could assist with that dream. Putting such contemplations to the back of my mind, I got out of the shower and dried off then wrapped the towel around my waist and headed into our room to get dressed in clothes suitable for the trip we were heading out on.

* * *

><p>After we were both ready to leave, we made sure to double check that everything was locked up and that nothing that could expire while we were gone was left in the fridge. When our last check was finished we headed out the front door and started on our way to a vacation that would be fun, relaxing and maybe even helpful.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Holidays, may your new year be a happy one!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright since it has been a while, I shall let you jump right into the story, but please read my ending comment! 3**

* * *

><p>It had been a long journey to get to this resort, but only because it was so far away and Sasuke didn't want to do anything, ANYTHING, till we were here. All because he said I seemed tired and not focused. I don't believe him though, it's probably because he just did not want to get distracted on the way here and possibly not even make it to the hot springs.<p>

I have been waiting for Sasuke to finish checking us in, but it seems that the lady doing that is trying to get in his pants. Oh hell no, I don't think so! I walked up behind MY raven and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What's taking so long to check in love? I thought it would be quick so we can start our honey moon sooner." I added a pout for effect.

Sasuke seemed to stiffen a little when I had wrapped my arms around his waist, but after I had spoken he relaxed and turned around in my grasp to respond. "I know dear, but it seems this lady just won't let me have a room unless she can get into my pants."

"Should I call our friend? I would hate to have to tell her that one of the employees working in her business is misbehaving." I looked over my ravens shoulder to look at the lady behind the counter. "There is no problem with our room right?"

The women seemed to go whiter than a ghost, and then she immediately pulled out room keys and bid us to have a good day. With a smirk I grabbed the keys and walk off toward our room dragging Sasuke along by his hand.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the door to the room, we saw the sign on the door which read "Honey Moon Suite". I grinned, sticking the key into the lock and opening the door. Inside the room was spaced out in a way that made it feel almost homey. The first place I entered was the living room. There was a seemingly over stuffed, large, two seated couch put across from a huge flat screen television. Near the couch was a coffee table that was high enough that a person would not have to bend over to reach it, but short enough to be out of the way. After exploring every nook and cranny of the living room I moved on to all the other rooms. They were all nicely laid out and had high end furniture.<p>

After all my explorations were done I headed towards the bed room, having saved it for last, and noticed that Sasuke had put away most of our stuff into the closet and dressers that were available. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his strong, warm waist putting my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasu, can we go take a dip in the hot spring now?" I added my big puppy eyes for affect hoping he would cave in right away.

"No my dobe, first you must rest since you were acting so tired and worn out on the way here. Go lay down and I will bring you something to drink, alright?" With that said in a gentle, yet commanding voice, he kissed my cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

I felt upset when he walked out and so decided to ignore his order to go to bed. Instead, I went into the bathroom and started up the bath. As the tub was filling up I looked through the cabinets looking for the bath salts I had seen upon my earlier exploration. Once I had them in had in poured some of the lavender bath salts into the tub and started to strip in preparation to get into the warm, relaxing water. It was after I had turned the water off and was sinking into the water that I heard the bedroom door open once again.

"Naruto…?" My raven called in a wondering voice. "Dobe, where did you go?"

With a smirk, I turned on the jets in the tub and closed my eyes in relaxation figuring he would find me soon enough.

After a few seconds with my eyes closed I heard the bathroom door slam open. I opened my eyes and glared at Sasuke for disrupting my relaxing moment in such a way. My irritation soon went away when I noticed that his face was drawn in panic and worry. I smiled apologetically and raised my hand in invitation. "Come here, teme. The jets feel really good."

My raven closed his eyes and sighed before relenting and stripping down to get into the tub with me. He slowly sunk into the tub across from me and tangled his legs with my own. "Really, Naru, what am I going to do with you if you keep disappearing on me." He leaned towards me and cupped my face with his hand. He sighed and continued, "I love you, but sometimes you are frustrating."

I puffed out my cheeks and replied "The same could be said about you teme."

My raven laughed softly and pulled me into his lap. "For now we should relax and then go to bed. We have travelled quite a ways, even my muscles are a bit stiff." He stated while stretching a bit.

"Well you wouldn't be so stiff if you had let me do what I wanted to do while we were traveling." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Naruto, we are not having this conversation again. Got it?" My raven stated with a tone of finality.

I sighed, "Fine, but you have to do whatever I want tomorrow, deal?"

"Alright, tomorrow, but for now lets get out of the tub and into bed."

Sasuke picked me up out of the tub after pulling the plug, and dried me off before taking me into the room and sitting me on the bed still wrapped in the towel. I watched as he dug through the dresser and caught the pajamas he threw at me. I put them on slowly as I started to feel groggy. I slipped into the bed and waited for Sasuke to crawl into the other side before snuggling up to him, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I felt his hand run slowly through my hair and a kissed placed gently on my forehead. Too tired to move I kissed his chest and whispered, "Night Sasu." I could not make out his reply as the tug of sleep pulled me deeper into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my lovelies, I am back in action and hoping that I can complete this story soon. I'm terribly sorry it took so long to do any updates but between work and college I barely had enough time to sleep. Here's the deal though, if i get three reviews on this chapter then I will post the next chapter. That's all I ask for, I would like to see what you TRULY think! Love you all!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I greatly enjoyed the reviews I have received! I can't wait to read more for they inspire me to push on and continue this story.**

* * *

><p>I woke up before my raven this morning and thought 'He must have been more tired than I was.' I watched his sleeping face for a while, until my bladder forced me to actually leave the comforting warmth and step onto the cold floor in a race to the bathroom. After I had finished relieving myself, I noticed that Sasuke was still deep asleep. Not wanting to wake him, I tip toed to the kitchenette and started some coffee. While that was brewing, I decided to go cuddle up to my personal body heater once again.<p>

As quietly as I could, I slipped under the sheets and curled back up to my raven, sticking my cold toes against his leg. I felt Sasuke jump and shiver before he groaned.

"Keep your cold feet to yourself, dobe." He said in a gruff sleep filled voice.

Instead of pulling my feet away, I pushed my cold toes further under his legs. I smiled with my eyes cracked slightly open when I heard him groan and irritation. Sasuke moved his legs away from my feet and rolled over in an attempt to get away, but I just adjusted again in order to keep my feet against his warm legs.

"Damnit, dobe, quit it not everyone is a morning person like you are." He growled at me before throwing off the blanket and getting out of bed to head to the bathroom to do his morning business.

With a smile, I got back up and went into the kitchen in order to have a cup of coffee ready for Mr. Grumpy. As soon as my raven stepped foot through the door way, I shoved his coffee, black with a bit of sugar, right under his nose. With a grateful grunt he took the cup and sat down at the small table made for only two people.

"What do you want for breakfast, Sasu?" I asked in an innocent voice. He didn't reply so I continued on. "Well, we don't really have anything to eat in the room so our options are to call room service or to go out to eat."

He looked at me in his still sleepy daze then said, "You go get ready, I'll get ready to go out as soon as I finish my coffee."

With a squeal of glee, I glomped my raven then took off to the room in order to find some clothes that would be appropriate for getting him to do whatever I wanted to today. Digging through the dresser I found my favorite pair of pants that really brought out the curve in my ass and a shirt the hugged my torso. After I had found the clothes I desired, I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before getting dressed.

Upon walking out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, I spotted Sasuke bent over near the dresser looking for his clothes of choice so I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear. "Hey sexy, going anywhere in a hurry?"

He slowly stood up and turned in my arms then whispered back sexily, "Hmmmm, I have a date with my very gorgeous boyfriend." He held me out at arm's length and took a long look at what I had decided to wear. "And it seems my boyfriend doesn't want me to let go of him anytime soon."

I giggled when he pulled me closer and kissed my nose. "Well, before you can see what's under the clothes you have to get dressed and take me out and do whatever I want to do today." With that said I pulled out of his arms and walked out of the room swaying my hips.

* * *

><p>Once out the door, we headed to a breakfast buffet that was close by. I indulged myself in some eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon and muffins. After breakfast I dragged my raven to a store where I could buy some clothes that would exaggerate my already feminine figure. Of course while trying them on, I didn't dare show Sasuke what the clothes looked like on me. 'He would jump me immediately in this', I thought while I was in a tight muscle shirt that showed off my stomach and a pair of booty shorts that hugged me in all the right places.<p>

Once I had finished choosing my clothes I brought them to the register and used the card that my raven gave me in order to use money off his account. As soon as I had finished checking out, I turned around to look to where I had left Sasuke. When I didn't see him I started to get worried. 'Where could he have gone?'

I ran around the whole store, shouting his name and asking people if they had seen him. When I didn't find him inside the store, I walked out and looked at the benches that were out there. I felt my heart start to sink when I still didn't spot him. "S..Sasuke?" I called out in a voice that betrayed how I was feeling.

Not being able to find him, I started a slow trek back to the hotel with my head down. 'Why would he leave me like this? Is it because I was taking so long in the dressing room?' While pouting, I didn't notice the person who was suddenly following close behind me, until an arm wrapped around my waist making me jump and scream.

Turning quickly, my fist raised to punch the person who dared to touch me, the first thing I saw was raven hair. My fist was caught, and the lips on the pale face I saw twitched up into a smirk.

"Now, why would you walk away without me? Better yet, why would you attempt to hit me?" Sasuke asked.

I looked up at him in shock. All different kinds of emotions pulled and tugged at my heart. "Why…!? Why did you l…leave me there? W…where did you go?" I asked as I started to break down into tears, the anger and hurt taking over my body.

He pulled me into a tight hug, while I began to hit his chest with my fists. "I'm sorry Naruto. I saw a store I had to go to in order to get something just for you."

I looked up at him still sniffling. "Really?" He nodded his head in a yes motion. I pulled myself together as best as possible and turned away from him pouting and crossing my arms. "You still could have told me you were leaving."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said into my ear, "I'm sorry, love, but I promise I can make it up to you. Before I can do that, though, we need to go back to the hotel and drop off everything that we have bought and get into some nicer clothes."

With that said, he grabbed my hand and with our fingers intertwined my raven dragged me back to the hotel more excited and nervous than I had ever seen him before.

'Now what could make Sasuke so twitchy?' I thought as I allowed him to drag me back into the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see more reviews. Tune in next time to see what has Sasuke so excited XP<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey lovlies! I'm trying my best to get the story out as quick as I can, but the fact is I have not been as inspired as I would like to be while writing. When I first started this story I had it all planned out, but that was changed when it took on a life of its own. Along with that is the major cut backs in the reviews or comments I have been getting. I hope you all will forgive the slowness of the progression of this story. I guess I shall let you read the new chapter without much interruption.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sasu, pleeeeeease!" I whined in desire. "I want it so bad, I promise to be good." I gave it my all to try and convince him to give me exactly what I wanted.<p>

"No. I won't let you get your way this time." He replied in an exasperated tone.

I pouted and replied, "But it's just so cute! Why can't I have it?'

"Because, Naruto, dogs, especially puppies, require a lot of love and attention. Then add in the food, possible training, and pet sitting fees if we are ever gone on mission and have to leave it behind. It's too much trouble, and no matter how cute it is or what you say, we are not keeping it."

He had crossed his arms and walked off in an irritated way, but while he was grumbling something about not needing any extra trouble I had picked up the puppy and stashed him inside my jacket in hopes that my raven wouldn't notice him.

When he turned back to make sure I was following, I looked once more at where the puppy used to be, pouted and jogged to catch up to my raven. After walking for a bit longer, we ended up at a nice classy restaurant that wasn't just for the richer class of the nation. As we walked in the door, I felt the puppy shift and wiggle in my jacket and reached in to pet him in order to calm him down.

My raven glanced over his shoulder when I was doing this and lifted his eye brow in question. I just smiled in return and pulled out a piece of paper that seemed a bit aged and crinkled. "I forgot this was in here." I said while unfolding it.

My raven chuckled at me while we were lead to our table. "Well, what is on that piece of paper?"

I could feel my smile fade a bit. "It is the note from when you first left." When I looked up into his eyes, I could see the sadness and regret buried deep in his eyes. I smiled softly and then said, "But what matters is that you're here now." I reached over the table and grabbed his hand, making sure to hold it in a firm grip.

Sasuke smiled back at me softly, his eyes a bit shiny like he was ready to cry before he spoke softly. "Yes, I'm here now, and there is nothing that can ever make me leave you again." With that said he leaned across our small table and gave me a chaste kiss that displayed all his emotions to me at once.

After the kiss, we sat in complete silence and looked deep into each other's eyes, seeing deep into the others soul.

What seemed all too soon a waitress popped up and stated, "Good evening! My name is Jan and I will be taking care of you this evening." She smiled and glanced mostly at my raven when she said the last part. "What would you like to drink?"

I was getting irritated now because she was ignoring me and paying full attention to Sasuke. In retaliation, I untied her apron and slowly slipped it off, of course she didn't notice for she was too focused on Sasuke. Stuffing the apron under the table I stated, "Yes, we would like your best red wine, wouldn't we love?" I smiled sternly at the waitress, and lifted our holding hands.

As she turned, ready to give me a nasty look Sasuke spoke up and said, "Of course dear, anything to make you happy on our honey moon." He lifted my hand and kissed it gently, his gaze filled with love and not leaving my face making me blush and smile shyly.

As soon as she had left, I knew I had to do something to keep her from trying to take my man, so I excused myself from the table under the pretense that I had to use the bathroom. As soon as I was out of view from our table, I headed toward the area where I spotted many waiters and waitresses going in and out of. I waited for a few minutes before I saw the waitress who was serving my table.

I waited behind a tree for her to walk in front of me before I grabbed her arm and stopped her from going to our table. She looked shocked and a bit afraid at the look I was giving her.

"You will respect my relationship and you will not try flirting with him again or else I will make sure that your job is not here tomorrow and that your life will be total hell. Do you understand?" I growled out, my grip on her arm getting tighter as I spoke.

With a shaky nod of understanding, I released her arm. "Remember that when you come back with that wine we ordered." I gave one last glare with a smile over my shoulder as I returned to my table.

Sitting back down, I smiled lovingly at Sasuke and said "Our wine should be here soon I saw our waitress holding a bottle and grabbing some glasses from a cabinet."

He smiled back and reached out for my hand again when suddenly the puppy in my coat started yipping and wiggling around. I looked at where I had put it in my coat then slowly looked up at Sasuke.

He had a suspicious glare pointed at where the dog was moving around in my coat. He opened his mouth to say something when our waitress suddenly popped up and set down the cups and showed off the wine.

"This is a St. Julien Bordeaux wine, one of the best we have in stock." She smiled slightly before popping the cork and pouring the wine. She then set the bottle into an ice bin that another waiter had brought in order to keep the wine chilled as we ate. Jan then took a slight step back before pulling out a pad and pen asking "Are you ready to order or did you need a bit longer?"

"Tell the chef to make something that would be memorable." Sasuke stated and gave me a smirk.

I lifted an eye brow in question as our waitress wrote down what he had said and stalked off. Before I could question his smirk the puppy yipped and wriggled once again, bringing his glare back.

"Naruto, please tell me you didn't pick up that dog. For all my sanity, please tell me you left it next to the vendor's cart where you saw him." My raven said in a slightly begging voice.

I glanced down feeling a bit guilty then looked up at him with a determined glare. "Sasuke, I know what it's like to grow up without anyone there to care for me. I don't want to let this poor dog grow up without anyone to care for it."

After a bit more of a glaring contest between us two he finally sighed in resignation. "Alright you can keep it, but YOU have to be the one to take care of him, got it?" I nodded in excitement before he continued. "That means you have to pay for its food, clean up after it, and replace anything he damages."

I kept nodding my head happy that he had let me keep the puppy. Reaching inside my jacket, I patted the dog on its head and let him poke his head out to see where he was at. After that spat Sasuke and I slipped into an easy conversation of what we had done on our vacation and what we planned to do for the rest of our time here.

After a bit I looked up and noticed a different waitress headed toward us with a tray of two plates that had silver coverings on them, but she seemed to be having trouble carrying the tray in one hand and a tray holder in the other. When she arrived at our table she set the tray holder up then gently set down the tray on top of it. Once she had placed the plates in front of us, she lifted both of the silver coverings at the same time while saying, "This is the chef's special. It is lamb meat roasted perfectly with a mix of spices. On the side is a specialty salad that we rarely served to customers due to the way it is created from scratch and the ingredients that are needed. This is all created in order to compliment the wine that you ordered earlier this evening. Enjoy your meal." With a smile, she walked off leaving us to look at the plates set in front of us.

Slowly, I grabbed my knife and fork then slice into the lamb, noticing how tender it was as I cut through it. I lifted the meat into my mouth and chewed. The flavoring was amazing, it was a huge shock. The meat melted in my mouth letting all the flavors pour onto my tongue. I opened my eyes not having noticed when I closed them to look at Sasuke and notice that his eyes are also closed as his mouth slowly moves to chew the meat. When he finally swallows and looks at me, I smile at him and decide to try the salad. Once again I was amazed by the flavors that were held within.

We slowly enjoyed our meal in silence, sipping on our wine as we continued to eat. I occasionally slipped some of my food to the puppy in my coat, knowing he would start to whine in hunger if I didn't. Once our plates were empty a bus boy came by to clear the table of the empty dishes and he was followed by our waitress who asked if we would like any desert. Of course, we declined, and my raven paid for our meals. Once we had left the restaurant, Sasuke took hold of my hand and started walking toward a part of town that I didn't really know.

"Hey, Sasu, where are we going?" I asked curious as to our next destination he had in mind.

He looked over at me and said in a loving voice, "That's for me to know and you to be amazed by." With that, he looked forward once again and continued to lead me to an unknown and suspicious destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I plan to put a slight twist into the next one. Wondering what it could be? Well how about this... If someone reviews a nice enough twist that inspires me I may use it or a combination of several. I like to keep my readers interested and involved in the story so I ask for participation. Yes i know i could do a poll or something, but that just seems so... political and i prefer not to have to do anything like that in my story meant for the fantasy realm. Love you all! ^.^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my lovlies, sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a bit of a writers block... Inspiration came back when I started on a new story that isn't fanfiction based. I do hope that maybe one day I can get my stories that aren't fanfics published, but that will just have to wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you so much Killua17 for that great idea!**_

* * *

><p>As we continued on down a side path that seemed to be rarely traveled due to the way the over growth had not been touched or stepped on recently. Continuing to walk my head started to feel a little fuzzy. I decided to ignore it so that I could figure out where it is that my raven is taking me.<p>

We soon stepped into an open field where the grass was tall, the flowers in full bloom, and a small lake in the center that had the moon reflecting off of it. I had been so distracted by the view that I didn't notice Sasuke had moved until he was suddenly right in front of me.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke. How did you know about this place?" I whispered in an amazed voice.

"That, my fox, is a secret, but there is something I wish to ask you." My raven replied with a sly smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I replied.

His smirk changed into a loving smile. "Naruto, you know how much I have longed to be with you, and I hope that we can continue to be together. I don't ever want to leave you again, so would you do me the honor," at this point he got down on his knee in front of me and reached into his jacket pocket, "and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal an amazing ring that had a blue sapphire and a nice design around the silver band.

With tears in my eyes I replied, "Yes, oh yes Sasuke, my love, of course I'll marry you." As he slipped the ring onto my finger I could feel the heaviness in my head come back full force.

He got up and kissed me lightly before my world went black.

* * *

><p>"Nnnnn…" I groaned in pain as I tried to open my eyes only to be assaulted by very bright light. My body felt heavy. I tried once more to open my eyes, but slowly this time.<p>

I looked around and saw white walls and a blue curtain pulled half way around my bed. As I tried to shift in order to sit up, I felt a weight on my arm. I looked over to see my raven with a worried expression sleeping with his head on my arm from his chair next to the bed I'm lying in.

With a small smile, I reached over and lightly began to run my hand through his hair. His face slowly relaxed and his eye lids began to flutter. He raised his head and looked at me blinking for a bit before he jumped up and hugged me firmly.

"Oh Naru, I'm so glad you're ok. You made me so worried when you passed out on me in the middle of the field. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" The last part he asked in a scolding tone.

I smiled at him and replied, "Sorry Sasuke, but I just wanted to see what had you so excited and acting like a kid again. I can't say I regret not telling you that I wasn't feeling too good. Now, as my fiancé I think you should get me something to eat because I'm starving."

He sighed and got up hovering over me in the bed. He kissed me on the forehead and said in a whisper, "I'm glad you're ok." My raven then walked out of the room in search of some food.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was able to get out of the hospital with a clean bill of health, we went back to the hotel and planned to relax watching some movies in the room. Sasuke refused to do anything further than snuggling since I was just in the hospital, but I tried to seduce him anyways.<br>"Hey, Sasu," I said making my voice heavy and lusty, "I'm really in need of some attention. I want to feel you inside me, moving and pulsing. I want to feel your heat the friction as we move together." As I said all this I had started working on removing his clothing, but only got his shirt half way up and his pants undone before he took my hands and held them captive.

"Naruto, I told you we will continue doing those other activities tomorrow, right now it's more important that you rest." With that said he got up off the bed and changed into his pajamas before throwing my pajamas at me.

With a huff and a pout, I changed and lay back down in bed making sure to show my discontent at the situation by having my back turned towards him and laying on the far edge of the bed. I felt the bed move as he crawled in behind me and settled down. After what felt like an hour of me not being able to sleep, I felt my raven shift only to next feel an arm pulling me towards him. I settled with him in a spooning position and the heat he radiated soon had me falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke before Sasuke and was content with just looking at his sleeping face reluctant to move anywhere. After a bit, though, my stomach decided to start feeling weird and my mouth was watering like crazy. I jumped up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom barely having enough time to lift the toilet seat lid before I started to hurl.<p>

It felt like the torture of emptying my stomach went on for hours before it stopped. I flushed the toilet then leaned against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position with my knees up, arms wrapped around them and my head lying on my arms. After a few seconds, I heard a knock on the bathroom door before it was opened without waiting for any kind of response from me.

I heard my raven walk over to me before I felt his hand running through my hair. "Hey Naru, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

I don't bother to lift my head as I respond tiredly, "Yeah, I think I'm ok now." Slowly I lifted my head and looked over at him to see that he is in a crouched position with a very worried look on his face.

He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead and replied, "Are you sure? We could go home early and see if Tsunade has anything to say about what's going on with you."

I semi glared and then stated in anger, "No, I don't want to go home. This was probably just due to something I ate that didn't agree with me." Then I got over my anger and felt like my stomach needed some serious nourishment. "In fact, I'm starving. Can we order room service, please?" I gave my best innocent puppy expression to him.

He sighs and ruffles his raven hair before looking back at me with determination in his eyes before saying, "You can only have some crackers and water until we figure out if you can actually hold down food, ok?"

"But I want some blueberry waffle with chocolate sauce and some bacon." I wine.

"Only after you hold down the crackers and water can you have that. First, though, I'm going to call room service and have them bring us some crackers. After an hour I'll order whatever else you desire, ok?"

I think about this for a moment then grin, "Whatever I want? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now let's get out of this bathroom and go watch something on T.V. while I place an order for your crackers." Sasuke stands up and holds out his hand to me.

I take his hand and let him lead me into the miniature living room, impatient to get the food I sincerely crave. An hour after I had held down the crackers and water, Sasuke relents and lets me order the long list of food that I want from room service. Little did he know what he had signed up for when he said I could get whatever I wanted to eat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do hope this chapter was enjoyable. I hope that I will have another one up soon. Thank you all so much for following and reviewing when you can. Till next time, may the yaoi god keep your life interesting. ^.-<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yes, my dears I am alive and now continuing this story. I shall let you enjoy this new chapter and at the end I will explain as to why it has been so long since I have last** **updated.** _

* * *

><p>After having to wait for what felt like hours there was finally a knock on the door to the room notifying us of the arrival of the food. Sasuke got up to open the door and as soon as he did my mouth started to water. Two carts worth of food were rolled in and left by the table. I dove straight in mixing together everything I wanted while my man took care of the people who brought the food. Sasuke took a seat across from me while I was stuffing my face and just raised an eye brow at me.<p>

"What?" I asked while still stuffing my face.

"Nothing…" He paused as if thinking how to word what he was going to say next. "Just wondering why you're mixing your oh so holy ramen with tacos and ice cream."

I swallowed the mass of food in my mouth then replied, "I was craving it all so I figured why not just mix it. It's really good you wanna try?" I shoved a spoon full of the concoction towards him.

The raven immediately leaned away and shook his head, "No, I already ate you just go ahead and enjoy. I have a full day planned for us after all."

In reply I just smiled at him and continued eating curious as to what Sasuke had to offer up for today's events.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting dressed Sasuke lead me out of the hotel and down the street at a leisurely pace. Now I was truly curious as to what he had in mind for me.<p>

"Hey Sasu, can you give me a hint as to where we are going?" I pouted at him.

"No, just enjoy the view. Look," he said while pointing, "we could go shopping there later on for some new threads. Then we could go to the diner a few stores down for some food and finish off with a nice relaxing soak in the hot spring. But, we will have to save that for later for now we are heading to a place that will take your mind off everything."

He continued to smirk confidently for the rest of the journey making me more frustrated and wanting desperately to find a way to get the destination we were heading to out of him. I continued to try different techniques but finally gave in and just followed the raven quietly.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in front of a building that was made mostly of brick with a few windows that were covered with blinds that were mostly closed my raven stopped and opened the door for me. <em>'This place seems questionable…'<em> was the first thought that went through my mind.

"Sasuke, what is this place? It doesn't seem right for a good day out…" I questioned not going anywhere near the door he was holding open for me.

"Well, you will have to go in to find out, now won't you?" My raven stayed holding the door open for a bit longer then stretched out his hand and pulled me into the building.

With my nerves on heightened alert, I slowly followed him to a front desk. I glanced at the pamphlets and cards that were set out only to see advertisements for a spa.

"I'm here for an appointment at 10 for two." Sasuke told the receptionist.

Upon hearing this I could only think '_this is going to be nice and relaxing if he got a full spa package… Well he did say this would take most of the day…'_

Coming back to reality, I noticed the receptionist was attempting to flirt with my man while getting everything together for our spa day. _'hmmm… I will have to give her an attitude adjustment after my raven is taken care of.'_

A look at her name tag told me her name is Christina. "Okay, who would like to go back first?" She asked while continuing to smile and bat her eye lashes at my raven.

As Sasuke looked ready to say something I spoke up interrupting him. "He should go first, after all he's the one who set this appointment to give me a nice surprise." I turned to my man and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead dear, don't worry I'll be relaxing here soon myself."

With a grunt and a bit of reluctance, Sasuke walked off following the receptionist down the hall off to the left to a room. It took a bit longer than I believe it should have for Christina to reappear, but I figured it was because she was still trying to hit on my man.

_'Oh boy, is she in for a surprise…'_ I smiled kindly at her and followed her down a different hall than where she had taken Sasuke. Once we were what I judged as a good distance away from the reception area I grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen closely because I will only say this once. The man I came in with is MY man and if I catch you flirting with him again things will not be pretty. Am I understood?" I growled lowly so that if there was anyone else in the area they wouldn't hear.

I didn't get a response so I pressed her harder against the wall, "I said, am I understood?"

She finally nodded in a yes motion so I let her go. "Good, now if you don't mind, I would like to get my day of relaxation started."

She quickly nodded again and led down the hall a bit more to a door off to the left. Once I was in the room she shut the door and quickly walked away from the room. The room had low lights, a bed with sheets, one chair and several bottles of liquid. I guessed this room was for a massage and slowly started to get undressed leaving only my underwear on. I got on the bed and pulled the sheets over my lower half and waited for a masseuse to enter the room.

A few seconds late there was a knock on the door to which I replied "Come in."

I heard the door open and close before a low voice said "My name is Charles and I'll be the one giving you a massage today. Before I begin, are there any area you are concerned about? This could be an area where you carry the most stress or where you would like me to concentrate on in order to help you relax fully."

"I'm not really sure where I carry stress or anything. This will be my first massage."

I heard the guy shift around the room then say "Okay, we will figure that out as we go. Is there anything you are allergic to?"

"Nope." I replied as I heard him decide on a few viles and set them aside.

"Alright, let's start then shall we?" After saying this he turned on a stereo with nice relaxing music playing and started massaging me at the neck and shoulder area.

* * *

><p>I had to be woken up after the massage was over. When a massage is so relaxing that you fall asleep its hard to get up and move afterwords. I did so anyway, wanting to see Sasuke and thank him for this experience.<p>

As soon as I made it back to the reception area, Christina lead me to another area where there were foot baths set up in front of comfortable looking chairs and in one of those chairs was my raven with his eyes closed and his feet in the foot tub. I glanced over at Christina to see her with her head down as she turned and walked away.

With a smile, I quietly walked up next to my raven and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I don't think I've seen you this relaxed since the first day you returned to the village."

He slightly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "It's only because I know that you're here with me and together nothing bad can happen."

After another kiss, I sat down in the chair next to his and stuck my feet into the warm water. As we sat there relaxing together we held hands.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard someone enter the room. Whoever it was tried as quietly as possible to gather things and get set up in front of us. I opened one of my eyes when I felt something brush against my leg. Upon inspection I saw a girl I hadn't seen before but when she looked at where our hands were joined and smiled softly I decided to trust her.

"I hate to interrupt your peaceful moment, but my name is Angela and I'm here to give you a pedicure. Please don't be afraid to let me know if I hurt you in any way or do something you don't like." With one last smile she got started on taking care of our feet.

After a good while, Angela was working on my ankles when she whispered, "Your ankles are so swollen. I hope there's nothing wrong with them…"

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "What do you mean by that?" I whispered back.

"Well the only time I see ankles as swollen as yours is when a women is pregnant or if the person has done something or has a condition that makes them like this." Her face seemed a bit worried. "Don't you worry too much though, I'm going to give them a good massage and do my best to make the swelling come down."

"Thank you." I smiled at her but now I was concerned about why my ankles were swollen in the first place. _'I haven't been doing too much lately… oh that feels good… I'll worry about it later.'_

* * *

><p>When we left the spa evening was closing in. I walked leaning against Sasuke for support as I knew I wouldn't be able to stand on my own for how relaxed I felt. "Hey, Sasu, thanks. I didn't think I was that tense."<p>

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Anything for you, hun."

I grinned at the pet name, but after a few more minutes my stomach grumbled. "Can we get some sushi?"

My raven just looked down at me with a quizzical look. "I thought you didn't like sushi."

I just shrugged and leaned into him more, and said "I'm just craving it for some reason."

With a slight laugh he lead me off to the right an into a food place that served exactly what I wanted. We ate in silence and gave interment touches whenever we could.

After dinner we returned to the hotel in a rush, just wanting to be alone together and have some fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, I know this one is short but I decided to put out something as soon as possible. You see, I don't write the story. The story has it's own life and lets me know where to leave off and such.<strong>_

_**As for my long absence. At my place of work we are down two people and so I have been pulling off 40 to 50 hour work weeks on top of 14 credit hours at the college. I hope that I can get the next chapter out soon. It's maybe a third of the way done. I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters for something tells me that this story won't be too far from the end here soon.**_

_**Congrats on graduating, to those who did, and have a good summer to those who will actually have a summer vacation. :D**_


End file.
